Phaluhm Phoueck
The Federated States of Phaluhm Phoueck ''(Phaluhm: Faharatto Stittan sa Phaluhm Phoueck) ''is a country in South East Asia. It consists of five islands, which are also states, Nazahezan, Kota Kambular, Nuybuey, Retatto and Magazena. These islands make up the Phaluhm Archipelago. Paluhm Phoueck is a consitutional and a parlimentary republic. Phaluhm Phoueck has about 982,231 inhabitats, mostly with European, American, Filipino or Malayan decendents. They mostly live in the urban cities such as Dauham Sammar Hazaham, Tohezeck, Westal City or Nallek Its first settlers were the Bruneians, when they established Dauham Sammar Hazaham, and brought Islam to the country in 1482. In 1670, the Spaniards discovered Phaluhm Phoueck. They started colonising the island as part of the Spanish East Indies, which included the Philippines. After the Seven Year War, the Spainish gave its islands of Nazahezan, Kota Kambular and Nuybuey to the British, while the Spainiards controlled Retatto and Magazena. The British called their side, Phaluhm, which keeps its life traditional such as keeping Islam and its original names. The Spainiards called their side, Phoueck, which brings Spanish culture such as Roman Catholicism. In 1898, the Spainish East Indies fell, and Phoueck refused to become part of the Phillippines. Phoueck was independent, until the Americans invaded the newly independent state. The Americans brought English to the previously Spanish states, and they brought their culture to the islands. In 1940, Japan invaded British Phaluhm and American Phoueck. The calls for independence was so high in the territories, that both the Americans and the British stopped colonising the islands, and then formed under a single country, Phaluhm Phoueck. Phaluhm Phoueck today has a strong economy, mostly developed, and a highly technological country. It mostly has high education rates and has moderate religious rates, which depends if you live west or east. Its main economic partners are the US, EU, Japan, Australia and New Zealand. It is also a member of UN, ASEAN, ACD, APEC, and WTO. Geography Main article [[Geography of Phaluhm Phoueck|'here']] Phaluhm Phoueck is an small archipelago in the West Pacific Ocean with an area of 348.5km2. It comprises of one major island, Nazahezan which hosts its capital Dauham Sammar Hazaham. It is situated in the Phaluhm Phoueck Time which is UTC +8 (+9 in DST). The smaller islands are flat and fertile. The islands; Rettato and Magazena is more hilly, and agriculture is less easier inland. The main produce is mostly bananas, mangos and pineapples. It has only two seasons, wet and dry, due to its tropical location. The main states are named after the islands (with the exception of Kota Kamular) : Nazahezan, Kota Kambular, Nuybuey, Retatto and Magazena. Islands Nazahezan, Kambular, Nuybuey Nazahezan is the main island of Phaluhm Phoueck. It hosts the capital and the largest city of Phaluhm Phoueck, Dauham Sammar Hazaham. The islands are mostly flat and fertile, and inland, it is used mostly for agriculture, but some oil fields stand there also. Rettato and Magazena These islands are mostly hilly and mountainous. An dormant volcano used to stand at Rettato, which is the only volacano Phaluhm Phoueck ever had. These islands are highly used for mining and oil drilling, but hosts the fourth largest city, Westal City. History Main article [[History of Phaluhm Phoueck|'here']] Brunei Era The islands were largley uninhabitanted until the Bruneians came in 1482. They established a trading post in Dauham Sammar Hazaham, to trade with the Ming Dyansty and Maynila. It was named the Phaluhm Phoueck Sultanate. The land was fairly quiet as it was only used to trade tropical fruits. The Bruneians then founded the city of Dauham Sammar Hazaham. It was an Islamised sultanate until the arival of Ferdianand Magellan of Portugal that turly changed Phaluhm Phoueck forever. The king of Phaluhm Phoueck exiled to Brunei until their great-grandchildren became king of the British Protectrate. Spanish East Indies Era In 1582, Ferdianand Magellan landed at Dauham Sammar Hazaham. Spanish colonalisim strated when the Spaniards from the Philippines, landed at the islands of Magazena and Rettato. They established the city of Westal and Reval. They then set sail to Duaham Sammar Hazaham to fight off the Bruneians and establish the new city of Dauham Sammar Hazaham. They then changed the name to Alanka. It was quiet as it was a very small population, with little or no rebels. They brought Spanish culture to the isles, and the named the isles to Las Isles Faluham Fhoueck. Late Spanish and British Era In 1763, the Spanish were forced to bring the isles of Phaluhm to the British as war repartitions. They changed the Spanish names to the original Brunei names. They then brought the English language to the islands and their original royal family back, and the people brought the colonials pineapples, bannas and mangos as a gift. The Spanish side was stable but the Spanish American war will break out and will mark the end of Spanish rule. American and British Era When the Spanish American war broke out, and the Americans invaded Phoueck, they initanly planed to invade the British side too, but later changed as The Great Reapproachment was set out. When the Spanish American war was over, the Americans kept its land. It was then Americanised and the culture was brought to the isles. Westal City was then the second most urbanised city after Manila. Meanwhile at the British side, it was industralised and gave way to massive cities, but tensions were high as they wanted independence. The Japanese then invaded Phaluhm Phoueck and made it an puppet government. The British and Americans then faught back and it was regained. But tensions about independence was so high, that the Phaluhm Civil War broke out, and the revolutionarys won. The British and Americans then departed a few months later. Pre 1979 Era Square]] After independence, Phaluhm was set to become an Islamic state, but this was proven unpopular to the east. This then later became an uprising by 1963, by the Phoueckan people, and by 1979, just 1 month after the Iranian Revolution, they marched to Dauham Sammar Hazaham, and demanded an democratic, non-religious, non-corrupt government. Within 1 month, King Nuyel Nattal departed and stayed in Saudi Arabia on exile, and the sultanate of Phaluhm Phoueck was overthrown. He died in June 7th 1998. Post 1979 Era After 1979, it Politics Main article [[Politics of Phaluhm Phoueck|'here']] Phaluhm Phoueck is a very liberal country, after Royna Nehgyen was elected. Before that it was a conservitive country from the 1979 Phaluhm Revolution to 2015. Before 1979, it was an Islamic sultanate, with western influences. The main parties are the Conservities, Liberal Nationals, Labour and Greens. Some independent parties also are present. Its is a parlimentary system. It has two houses, the Senate which is the upper house, and the Houses of Repersentatives which is the lower house. Elections lasts for four years. Economy Main article [[Economy of Phaluhm Phoueck|'here']] Phaluhm Phoueck has a strong and stabile economy, largely due to the fact it is an ASEAN member. It imports most things from its neighbours such as Indonesia, Malyasia, Vietnam and the Philippines. It only exports produce, oil, coal and gold. Some larger companies host their Asian headquaters in Phaluhm Phoueck. Transportation Although a very small nation, Phaluhm Phoueck has a variety of transport options to the public. These are motorways, rail lines, boats and airlines. Metro is only available for Dauham Sammar Hazaham residents only. Motorways Phaluhm Phoueck has six motorway roads, each of them going to different places. They sometimes cross to other islands. The first motorway was the M1, from Dauham Sammar Hazaham to Javahezam, but that has been extending to Tansato in 1999. The original section was opened in 1954. * M1 (1954): 'Dauham Sammar Hazaham (Nryenahagan, Kahal Kampular, New Nugyeniy) - 'M2 - Rohal (Stalata) Javahezam (Sabino-Hezyno, Kutakalan Bay) - Tansato * M2 (1969): 'Nallek (East Nallek) - 'M1 -''' Tohezeck (Center) - Mahazam - Kota Kambular * '''M3 (1969) Nuevert * M4 (1974) Rohal (Stalata, Lampaong) - Moyveula * M5 (1979) Wikas - Reval * M6 (1984) Westal City (Nembagton, Rosal) - Klas Bay - Rembal - Westal City (Hanata) Railways The main provider of Phaluhm Phoueck trains are the government, operating under the name Rail Phaluhm. The first railway line built was the Southern Spirit line in 1948. This then branched out to other lines. * Southern Spirit line (1948): Grand Central Station - Farraton Basu station - Tohezeck station - Mahazam station - Puerto Jesalan station - Kota Kambular station - Kamirbia station - Nuevert station * [[East-West line|'East-West line']]' (1949):Grand Central Station'Grand Central station - Ngywall station - Moyveula station * Island Liner (1969): ' 'Grand Central Station - Rohal station - Bay sa Lhan station - Javahezam station - Tansato station * Bay South Western line (1970): Grand Central Station - Farraton Basu station - Uktebattar station - San Sabyleo station * Bay North line (1985): Grand Central Station - Taoralan station - Nallek station * W-R direct line (1991): 'Wikas station - Dassaryum station - Reval station * 'Three-towns line (2005): 'Klas Bay station - Rembal station - Westal City station * 'Countryliner (2012): Klas Bay West station - Kristtan Kallhal station * Gosal direct line (2016): 'Grand Central Station - Gosal station'' Aviation Airlines * [[Air Phaluhm|'''Air Phaluhm]]' '- flag carrier * [[FlyPhoueck|'FlyPhoueck']]' '- Only serves Asia Pacific regions Airports * Phaluhm Airport - Fahahaon, Dauham Sammar Hazaham, Nazahezan * [[Nyel-Nyetastian Airport|'Nyel-Nyetastian Airport']] - Rosal, Westal City, Magazena * [[Wikas Airport|'Wikas Airport']] - Wikas, Rettato Culture The Phalu culture is based of the Filipino culture, and may differ from region to region. In some states it could be Chinese orientated but nearly all states have western influences. Many artists and writers are known as true Phalus, such as poets like Naral Masgotal, Nhgyel Sal or writers such as Juhal Maghellan or singers such as Mal Recalo. The drama musuem is regarded as world class, as Phalu is a great drama producing nation. A national hero can be regarded as Mahyen Rembal for Independence or Khalnal Klas for the 1979 Revolution. Education Phaluhm Phoueck follows the British model of education. Primary education starts at 4 (Reception) and ends at 11 (Year 6). Higher education starts at 12 (Year 7) and ends at 16 (Year 11). There are elemenatarry and high schools in every city. There are three universities in Phaluhm Phoueck; Dauham University, Kota Kambular University and Klas Bay University. Foreign Relations Phaluhm Phoueck is a member of the United Nations, Asia Pacific Economic Community, Asia Cooporation Dialoge, Association of Southeast Asian Nations, Trans-Pacific Partnership and the World Trade Organisation. It usualy stays out of disputed areas like Israel and Palestine. The most favoriteable view of Phaluhm Phoueck is the Phillippines. Category:Countries Category:Phaluhm Phoueck